universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WWEfan45/Working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place
This is Base on Arbiter's FNAF Gmod Series The Manager The Manager of this Pizza Place is Me Nights Night 1 - Steven Armstorng (In the FNAF 2 Pizza Place) Jacob: *Sitting in his Chair* Man, i need a person to work at this place, i have no one to give the Job to... Steven Armstorng: I think i might take the Job, i might look after those "Animatronics", Mr. Jacob Futrell. Jacob: Ok *Gives Steven Armstorng the Badge* Make sure that these robots need to safe .*Leaves* (12:00 AM) Armstorng: Ok, Let me see these Animatronics *Goes to the Stage where The Animatronics are* Hmmm, They need to look more *Remake them into his new Troops* Haha! >:D Old Bonnie and Old Freddy: *Active and Walks to Armstorng and about to Jumpscare him* Metal Gear Toy Bonnie: *Slice Old Bonnie in half* Old Bonnie: X_X Old Freddy: *Notice it* !!!!! Metal Gear Toy Freddy and Metal Gear Toy Chica: *Slice Old Freddy in Half* Mangle and Old Chica: *Bites Armstorng* Armstorng: *Feels no Pain* Haha, You Idiots, think that I can die, Well, you Throught Wrong *Throws Mangle away and Smash Old Chica's Head into Peaces* Hahahahahahaha >:D Old Foxy: *Looks at this Madness* GRRRRRRRRRRR *Puts on a Cyborg Suit* ( http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/815/152/e1b.png ) Metal Gear Toy Freddy, Metal Gear Toy Bonnie and Metal Gear Toy Chica: *Looking for Old Foxy* Old Foxy: *Slashes at Metal Gear Toy Bonnie* Metal Gear Toy Bonnie: *Trys to Slice Old Foxy in Half but Misses when Old Foxy dodged and Accidentally Slice Toy Freddy in Half* ! Old Foxy: *Slice Metal Gear Toy Bonnie's Leg off* Metal Gear Toy Chica: *Trys to Slice Old Foxy in Half But Misses when Old Foxy Dodged and Accidentally Slice Toy Bonnie's Head off* ! Old Foxy: *Stabs Metal Gear Toy Chica* Metal Gear Toy Chica: X_X Armstorng: Well, you may have Destroy my New Troops, but not me *Rips his Shirt Suit off has his Fights Old Foxy* Old Foxy: *Slashes at Armstorng* Armstorng: *Feels no Pain and Punch Old Foxy Hard* Old Foxy: *Goes down* Armstorng: *About to Elbow Drop Old Foxy* Old Foxy: *Dodge* You sowed Your Fate when you took this Job... Armstorng: Bring it on *Runs to Old Foxy* Old Foxy: *Runs to Armstorng* (6:00 AM) Old Foxy: *Had Arnstorng's Heart has he Crushed Armstorng's Heart and is Deactived after doing that* Jacob: *Comes in and Notices this* What the Fuck!!!!! *See Armstorng* You Destroyed All of the Animatronics, Expact Foxy, he looks Badass now, Armstorng, You are Fired (Outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place) Cpend7: *See the Place* I'm ready to get the Job Night 2 - Cpend7 Cpend7: *Before when Colin get the Job* T.T i got bored that i never have an Job but i have an CD7. Lawl but i need something that it's useful *looks at the newspaper* Wut is that an Freddy Fazbear Pizza i need to get an Job *calls Freddy Fazbear Pizza* *Ring Ring, Ring Ring* Jacob: *Calls it* Hello Cpend7: Hey there im Colin i need for the Job Jacob: Ok, There's 3 Things you need to Know, 1. Don't Destroy the Animatronics, 2. Watch them and 3. I don't know Cpend7: Okay Okay i get it i will know that rules like Obama i meet in this Pizza Place in 10:00pm, See Ya *Hang Up* This is gotta be my Lucky Day *Later in Freddy Fazbear Pizza - 11:30pm* Jacob: *Reading his Newspaper* Cpend7: Hey Sorry that i late i got an annoying error on my computer so that's when i here Jacob: I see, Let me show you, what we got here Cpend7: Okay after we done the talk i will give you an Unusual Captain Hat with Light Blue Lighting Jacob: Ok *Goes to the Kitchen* This is the K-- Jacob: Oh wait *See Dead Chef* Cpend7: Why is the Dead Chef is here? Jacob: That was our Chef, He said that he didn't want to lived anymore Cpend7: Okay so it's almost 12 i ready to start my first day Jacob: Ok *Gives Cpend7 The Badge and Leaves* Cpend7: Thanks! (12:00 AM) Cpend7: *Colin plays SSB3DS which he play as Doctor Mario* Yes! i beat that Master Cord! Balloon Boy: *On one of the Cams, Vashin* Cpend7: ??? *look at the Vent and use the flashlight* WHAT?! Balloon Boy: Hahahaha Cpend7: Nope! *Use the Time in SMB2 and freeze BB* you better get back were you belong *put BB back here* *Lock all Vents* Cpend7: *calls Jacob* Hey Jacob why that Annoying Balloon is moving? Jacob's Voice Message: Sorry, I am not here, Call back after the Bleep *Bleep* Cpend7: Damn, *Looks at the Toy Animatronics but Toy Bonnie is out* Damn! Toy Bonnie: *In the Right Vent* Cpend7: Hey Bunny want an Carrot? *Throw an carrot at Toy Bonnie* Toy Bonnie: T_T Cpend7: Why? You are an Bunny Cpend7: Whatever im having an look around *leave the desk* The Puppet: *Comes out of his Box* Cpend7: Hey Poppet if you are an Puppet then why you don't have sting? The Puppet: *Leaves his Box and Goes to Cpend7* Cpend7: let me get it for you *use the hammer at Puppets hand and top head like a real Puppet* Here you go *walks off* The Puppet: Ow Cpend7: *Colin looks at the table* Oh hey! Pizza my Favorite! Cpend7: Mmm Pizza Old Chica: PIZZA!!!!!! *Rams Cpend7* Cpend7: Hey Chicken *Poke at Chica's Eye* Old Chica: AHHHHHHHH!!!! *Falls* Cpend7: *throws an Eye fixer at Old Chica* Here you need those *walks off* Cpend7: Wut is that noise up on the roof? *looks up* Mangle: *On top of the Roof* Cpend7: Ahhh! Spider! *use an Patricks Rock and Slam over and over* God! i hate Spiders i hope there's an Arcade in there Cpend7: Oh hey Donkey Kong Arcade! *plays Donkey Kong* hurry Mario jump those Barrels! Mangle: *Destroyed* Cpend7: *Eating an Banana while playing Donkey Kong* *The Arcade turns it's Game into a Weird Game* Cpend7: What's this *See he got to give Cake* Okay an Cake game that's okay by me 6 Kids: *Hungry* One Crying Kid: *Crys* Cpend7: Don't Worry Kids! I Give you and Cake! *Gives 6 Hungry Kids* okay now the Crying Kid *A Car comes in* Cpend7: What's this? an Purple Car? ???: *Comes out of the Car* Cpend7: Who is this Dude i think it's Marley Mack, i think he help the Kid ???: *See the Crying Kid* Cpend7: What's is he Doing Cpend7: and Why did the Kid Cry so Much?! ???: *Kills the Crying Kid* Cpend7: What?! That Dude kills the Kid that's so Fucked Up! Cpend7: That's it *Plug off an Arcade* I have to find out of that Purple Dude *walks to find some Clues* ???: *In the Shadow* Hehe Cpend7: Eh? never mind! *5 seconds later* I Found a Drawing of the History from this Pizza *Looks an Folders* Old Freddy: *Comes in* Cpend7: *Turn his head 360 angle like in The Exorcist* You better not disturbed me when i was reading Old Freddy: AH!!! *Backs away Fast* Cpend7: Thank you *reading* there it is his name is... Purple Guy? okay i better use my camera that the FBI find out about that killer *Take an Picture of Purple Guy's Revealed* There we go now i got 2 hours of my breaktime Balloon Boy: *Jumps on Cpend7* Cpend7: Hey! Get Off Me you Pervert! *Colin use an Axe at BB's Head* Cpend7: *Keep Slamming with an Axe at BB* Old Bonnie: *Grabs Cpend7* Cpend7: Okay That's It! *Use NoClip and Pulled off Bonnies Face off* Old Bonnie: *Shocked that his Face his Gone* Cpend7: Go Back to your Room! Old Foxy: Hey, What time is it, Kids Cpend7: Don't Tell me let me Guess... Killing Time? Old Foxy: *Bites Cpend7* Cpend7: *Colin's Face were fast fixed* Okay i really fucking hate you *Shoot at Old Foxy head with an Arrow and a Bow* Old Foxy: X_X Cpend7: I Mean what's next an Golden Bear that he was an Chuck Norris Level? Golden Freddy: *Comes in* Cpend7: Are you Freaking Serious? That's it Montage Time! *Epic Music on and Mashed Animatronics parts around (6:00 AM) Jacob: *Comes in* Ok, im back *See what has Happened* YOU MASHED ALL THE ANIMATRONICS!!!! Cpend7: Yea and guess what i Quit! *walks off angry* Now i need an new Job like McDonalds or even an GameTrailers *Close the Doors slam harder even it break the glass* *We see that Eddy is Up for the Job next* Night 3 - Eddy Eddy: *Comes into Pizza Place* I was told to work at this Place Ed: Are you Sure, Eddy, It's Scary and Double D is not here O_O Eddy: Don't worry, How bad can it be (At Show Stage) Bonnie and Chica: *Actived and Goes to The Office* (At The Office) Bonnie and Chica: *About to Jumpscare Ed and Eddy* Ed: CHICKEN!!!!! *Hugs Chica* I love Chicken Eddy: *Punch, Kick and Bites Bonnie* Bonnie: @~@ Foxy: *About to Jumpscare Eddy* Eddy: *Throws Stink Bomb at Foxy* Foxy: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Dies* X-X Eddy: Too Easy *Power Goes Out* Eddy and Ed: O_O Freddy Fazbear: *Starts up his Song* Eddy: Oh, It's a Song *Walks out to The Door and Goes to Show Stage* Eddy: *Eats Pizza and Goes to The Kitchen* Hey, It's Dark!?!? *Turns on Lights* The Puppet: *Eating a lot of Eggs* The Cul-Da-Suc Kids: Go, Go, Go, Go, Go Eddy: *Turns off Lights and Turns it on again* Hitlerspimp: *Beating The Shit out of Balloon Boy* Eddy: *Turns off Lights and Turns it back on* Golden Freddy: *Reading a Book* Eddy: *Turns off Lights and Turns it back on* Purple Guy*In The SpringTrap Suit*: HELP!!!!! Eddy: *Turns Lights off and Leaves* (At the Show Stage) Eddy: *See The Show Stage is Cover in Pizza* Ed*Wearing Freddy's Head*: Hi Eddy (6:00 AM) Jacob: Ok, Something tells You're Fired, Eddy Eddy: I'm Fired *Explodes in Rage* Ed: *Runs Away* AHHHHHHH!!! Eddy: *Leaves in Anger* Stupid Job Jacob: I'm ok @~@ Night 4 - John (In Super Lawl Coliseum) John: Hello everyone, i hear to announce you. Jacob has giving me a job as a security guard at Freddy's Pizzeria. Hatsune Miku: *Raise her hand* John: Yes Miku? Hatsune Miku: あなたはその場所に行くのか？(Anata wa sono basho ni iku no ka?) SMG4: Yeah, Mario has been in Spaghettiria twice, and he got jumpscared....T_T John: That's a interesting question, i don't know if i'm going to survive, but i will hopefully comeback after my shift is done. Until then, Robo will be in charge, again, while i'm gone. CJ: Come on dude, what is this holding so long!? Garbage Guy: Is Garbage day time! I'm the most request character for Smash Bros. Lawl by Chincherrinas, and yet, you still on hold again!!? John: Waoh guys, don't worry, it will be resumed when i'm going to start make a new moveset. Well, Stocking-Rose wants to getting hired, but recent things just happened for her parents. Now guys, i'll see you in day when i'm surviving, im guess.... *Walks off from the Coliseum* Robo: *Comes in* Hey everyone, i'm Robo, we know that i'm a fighter and John's friend.......So who wants some tacos!? John: *Enters the pizzeria* Jeez, this place looks old and meshy, it looks like a horror attraction ride, years ago was like a ordinary resturaunt, until this animatronics came to life and attack them. Well, time to find Jacob.....JACOOOOOOOOB!!..........JACOOOOOOOOB WHERE ARE YOU!!? Jacob: *Comes in* Yes, sir? John: There you are, i'm here for a job to this pizzeria. Jacob: Your hired, now i'm gonna go! *Leaves in a Beep Beep way* John: Oooookay? (12:00 PM) John: Okay, let's get started, so the office is my safe place right now. While the animatronics as yet to wake up, i'm going to check the pizzeria by myself. *Brings his torch and switches* Hmmm, this place is abandoned for years, maybe some wizard brings them back to life and kills everyone, or is just a coicidence. *Checks the dining era* This is the place where the kids eating and watches the animatronics doing their song while enjoyed. Back in italy when i was a kid, there's a place called Pizzeria del divertimento di Papa, where is basically the same thing, except is in italian and more enjoyable, until it shuts down by bankruptcy. So many nostalgia into my mind and......*Sees hallucinations of Wario, Waluigi, Illuminati, Freddy Fuckboy, The Puppet, and Negative Mickey* What the?............*They all jumpscares to him* I gotta get out to my office now! *Runs to the Office* What the hell is that? *Sees an hallucination of Swagmaster* Swagmaster: please, give me boobies to survive or i will jumpscare you to death <:O John: What? Swagmaster: *Dissapears* John: Allright, allright, i'm alive. I think i drink too much milk last night and.......*Sees Sailor Chibi Mangle* Sailor Chibi Mangle: *Makes an error sound* John: Aah shit! My ears!! Sailor Chibi Mangle: *Dissapears* John: Thank goodness, it stopped. Wait a minute, that animatronic looks familiar....*Imagines Salior Chibi Moon as a animatronics and turned into a Mangle-like* naaaah. (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica wakes up) Chica: Bak, bak bak bak, Pizzaaaa... Freddy: Hehehe... John: *Looks on the monitor* Oh shit, they are waked up! *Close the doors* Thank goodness, i closed the..... Bonnie: *Tries to open the door* Chica: *spazzing out* PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! John: Go away you creeps! Bonnie and Chica: *Dissapears* John: Thank goodness, now let's get back to work! *Checks the west hall corner via monitor, but he finds an alternate poster of a yellow Freddy* Hmm, this don't look creepy to me *Turns off the monitor as sees an hallucination of Golden Freddy* OH GOD! WHAT THE F*CK?! WHAT THE F*CK, OKAY?! Oh my god, you almost give me a heart attack! (The screen goes black for no reason) Golden Freddy: *Takes off his mask, revealing to be Negative Mickey* John: No....no you again! Negative Mickey: Wanna see my head cut off? John: .......No........ Negative Mickey: *Jumpscares him anyway* John: *Wakes up* Oh god, oh my god oh my god oh my god! Holy shit, it was just a dream. ???: Hello my friend... John: Who are you!? Show yourself! John FazMicco: I'm you from the future, when i failed to get away from Freddy and his gang, they stuffed me into this new body, and feels sooo good. John: No, i don't want to be a animatronic, i don't! John FazMicco: Then if you want to change the future, you must be couragous, you must stay in this office, or else you failed *fades away* John: Thanks, i will do for you. So how Robo's doing? (Meanwhile at Super Lawl Coliseum, everyone is having a party) DJ-Bot 3000: Allright ladies and gentleman, is time for a boogy dance tonight! *Plays the Harlem Shake* Robo: *Seen drinking oil* I wonder how John is doing right now? *Goes to King* Hey King, i need your phone right now, i want to call John. King: *Roars* (Sure, here you go) *Give Robo his phone* Robo: *Calls John* John: *On the phone* Hello, hello? Robo: Hey John John: Hey Robo, how the tournament goes. Robo: Everything is fine dude, there's no party that i thrown. John: Are you sure? Robo: Nope.avi John: Okay, see you then Robo: Bye! (Back at the pizzeria) John: I'm sure someone is want to jumpscare, then i'll close the door. Foxy: *Comes alive and runs to him* John: Nope.avi *Close the door* Foxy: I just wanted to be your best friend ;( John: Nope again. Foxy: *Dissapears* John: Well, there's one more animatronic to face, and that is Freddy Fazbear Freddy: *Seen behind* John: *Turns around, then turns again* He is right now behind me right? Kids: Yees! John: Ok. Freddy: *Tries to Jumpscare him, but is 6:00 AM now, and shuts down himself and remains here* (6:00 AM) John: YES! MOTHER OF GOD! I'M THE KING! OF FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! *Quits the job and leaves* Fuck you Freddy's Pizzeria, i'm ALIVE!!!!! Jacob: *Comes in* Ok, i'm back. Uhmm......John? Were are you? John: *Goes back to the Coliseum, where things just happened* What the fuck happened to my Tournament!? Robo: Hey John, is a funny story, you see King attacked CJ by throwing pouch and they starts fighting, and everyone also fighting, i tried to stop them, but they rip my parts off, my head is the only part that remains. John: You son of a bitch! *Beats up Robo* (The End) Night 5 - Shockwave TBA Night 6 - ??? TBA Night 7 - ??? TBA List of People who got Hired Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave List of People who got Fired Steven Armstrong.jpg|Steven Armstorng (Fired for Destroying the Animatronics) SSB Cpend7 New Intro.png|Cpend7 (Quit) Edd eddy 174x52.png|Eddy (For Making a Mess) John newest Design.png|John (Quit) Category:Blog posts Category:W.I.P Category:Five Nights at Freddy's